fortonpediafandomcom-20200215-history
Kau Knights
"They are an army far smaller than yours; if they were normal men, your army would trample them without knowing. But they have a power hardly you can match, they'd destroy your army if they had the will!" - Statement to Lord Emylus, regarding the Kau Knights powers. The Kau Knights was a regiment of soldiers organized by The Muzabul. The order consisted of roughly forty individuals throughout its history, most of them being among Asgoria's best soldiers. Muzabul organized them to protect Asgoria in the event that the apocalyptic vision he was granted by Eygos and Gilemon became real. The group is based in Kauni, where they are trained and committed to their missions. Structure Process of Initation/Promotion The Kau Knights consisted of 38 members prior to the Battle of Asgoria and the related destruction of Ternaka. To be nominated for inclusion, members must be first acknowledged to the Muzabul through the testimony of his current knights. The first generation of Kau Knights were personally selected by Muzabul himself, using his own skill to distinguish their abilities and strengths. Now, Muzabul, being the old man he is, has given his abilities to the mobile Knights to distinguish the recruits themselves. The recruits are placed into a powerful training course that includes some lethal obstacles. The intent of the course was that the recruits could never fail; either they passed and were initiated for their fine skills, or they failed one of the tests and were killed. Muzabul constructed his group based on strength and determined that women shared the same strength and features as men. This explains the involvement of females like Laroya in the clan. Once initiated to the group, as a Sergeant, the soldier must obey all commands given by the two higher ranks. Promotions are granted to Knights, Sergeants and Warrants, given unanimous agreement by the higher ranks and the Muzabul himself. The Knights must remain in the order until they either die in service or retire; retirement is mandatory at age 55. While many Knights retire in order to raise families, some, like Mekeles, are permitted to remain given they are of Warrant or General status. In the event of death, promotion, or retirement, the Knights retain their position and identity until a replacement may be found. Formation There are three stages that distinguish the status and rank of the Knights. These stages are not based strictly on development but are all recognized by Muzabul and have their own duties. Because of the limited divisibility of 38, the groups within the Knights are unequally distributed. * Sergeant. The lowest ranked and most populated group of the Knights. The group must yield to the Knights' overall intentions or they risk eviction - death that may be. The members are refused to speak to Muzabul unless permission is granted by a Warrant, a General, and the Muzabul himself. There are about 20 Sergeants at the time of Battle of Asgoria, roughly half the group. * Warrant. The second class, more distinguished than the Sergeant but less than the General. The Warrant and General do not need to be present at all meetings given by the Muzabul. * General. This class is the closest to Muzabul, being the only one that may speak to Muzabul without permission. Despite the prejudicial structure of the group, the classes are basically equivalent in commandeering. To this end, a Sergeant, despite their inferior status to the General given their permissions, can lead more soldiers into battle given their adherence of the groups' needs. All classes also receive the same magical concentration from the Muzabul. Organization This list organizes the members of the Kau Knights who are all present in The Battle of Asgoria by their ranks. Links are presented to those knights' pages, given they exist. † identifies soldiers killed in action during the battle, †† before(in Ternaka). * Sergeant * Warrant ** Laroya * General ** Mekeles † ** / * Muzabul Reputation The Kau Knights are mostly obscure among Asgoria. They are best known within the military and political spheres of Asgoria, though the former is much more related given their mutual martial natures. Most soldiers look at the Kau Knights sarcastically, thinking them as narcissists and an elite group with impossible powers. However, some of the armies' best generals and officials - and some soldiers- look at the Kau Knights positively and actively seek participation. Many of these people are motivated by the Kau Knights' superior powers, granted by Muzabul secretly, and by their powerful nature. History Pre Battle When Muzabul was roughly ten years old, he was nearly murdered when a exploding projectile, sent by an unknown assailant, erupted his chest. His injury, rather than being fatal, incurred a vision where he met Eygos and Gilemon, the two demons of the Rando canon, who grant him life and magical powers, though he is warned that he has to protect Asgoria from a threat that he foresees, the threat ultimately being Lord Emylus. When Muzabul completed his growth, he immediately organized the Kau Knights by personally pursuing distinguished soldiers in Asgoria's military. Besides his recruitment searches, he became very isolated and sought very little personal contact with individuals. The knights constructed a campus in their name near Kauni, the closest town to his headquarters. This campus was dedicated to training the soldiers and their successors, putting nominees through intense courses. The Kauni campus was completed when Muzabul was 40 and remained in use throughout the battle before Kauni was seized. The Kau Knights had political impact as well. Serving Knights were unable to handle the complex tasks that governing admitted and profess their loyalty to Muzabul at the same time. To this end, the bulk of government influence came through retired Knights, who would usually run for office and achieve political positions. The Knights were responsible for the abolishment of the possession or use of firearms besides martial purpose and, due to their manipulations, quickly became one of the few groups of Asgorians to possess guns. It is debated between Muzabul and Emylus whether this only weakened the Asgorians, though Muzabul said that this ensured a long peace. Seven knights were sent by Muzabul to Ternaka once he was alerted that Emylus had gained his magic powers. knights were sent by Muzabul once he was made aware of Emylus' crime and to determine his illness. Once they realized the condition of Emylus, being mentally ill, they secured Emylus' admission to the mental institution, Asgoria. Engagements The Siege of Leshdon The Kau Knights were ordered to Leshdon by the Muzabul, finally agreeing that Kaneth was powerless against Emylus. At the close of battle, as Emylus' forces pursued the refuge party that Kaneth was member of, roughly ten of the Kau Knights appeared. The thousands of pursuers found themselves little match and were forced to seek cover from the Knights' fast reflexes and firing. The Kau Knights successfully managed to stall the advance and give the refugees time to escape. Kauni Standoff As Emylus approached Kauni, he attempted to order his army into the town. The remaining Kau Knights refused to let his army enter and killed all soldiers who attempted. However, Emylus discovered that he could enter the town unharmed, where he was informed that an audience was sought by the Muzabul himself. Emylus called off his troops and was directed to the Kauni Temple. Pledge It was mandatory for all Kau Knights, regardless of rank, to deliver an oath, devoid of mistake or fault, prior to all meetings with Muzabul. The pledge recognized the Knights' loyalty to Muzabul and could inflict harsh penalties if it were broken. "I swear my soul and my efforts to the Muzabul and the Kau Knights for the time they deem necessary. I will devote strength and heart equally to the tasks and goals beseeched, assigned to benefit not only of our organization's purpose, but those of Asgoria herself. Never must I forget my message while my class is maintained nor will it be neglected in the accomplishment of the act."